


Slumbering Horrors

by Destructionofsanctum (Momoisme), Momoisme



Series: In Another Life [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Horror, Nightmares, cos you got it, did any of you want more Salem?, mixing medications, they're still in Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Destructionofsanctum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Momoisme
Summary: An old enemy returns to attack Elayn where she is weakest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! This will be posted on the usual nonregular schedule. No idea where this came from but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This begins with something written by my friend Ty that I took and ran with, if you happen to notice the style variation. I tried to keep it from being jarring, so let me know what you think!

Elayn still saw him in her dreams. When she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her, he would find his fur, and grow back his teeth, and dig up his claws from the ashes, for they had burned the body rather than let its old, putrid blood seep into the earth. She could remember with crystal clarity how her teeth sank into his neck; she could recall the taste of his flesh more quickly than coney or venison. Her silver eyes spun beneath their lids, lost to her deepest thoughts and fears.

In the surrounding blackness, he sat with her, and she felt utterly alone. She could not feel her mate, her mistress, as if there had never been a bond in the first place, as if she had never been dragged through those bleak castle halls so long ago. It was just her and him, reborn, or just regrown--maybe a sapling, but perhaps just another branch after the first had been pruned. She could not tell if he had returned or if he had never left in the first place, for what was his body and what was his curse? Whatever he was then and whatever he was now, he was here, with her, and no one was there to protect her.

He smiled, and she wished he had not. There was gore stuck between every pair of teeth, red and greasy. For all his ravenous suffering, he had actually enjoyed preying on men, on women and children. She even knew, through him, that he had eaten the flesh of other wolves, a sick cannibalism that transcended what was already a perversion of nature.

She had to fight him. She had killed the Monster once before! She could do it again!

She had told herself that before, over many nights. Her feet were stuck in the black mire, pitch that crawled up her legs like swarming ants. She could not move as the hideous beast came to its feet and started toward her. There was a weapon in her hand, a rusty sword she had never used before, unbalanced as she raised it to swing. The motion carried like she was striking through heavy water, easily swept aside by a monstrously large paw. She smelled his rancid breath as his jaws closed around her face and--

_ Elayn! _

Something struck the Monster, driving him to the side, and she was thrown to the ground when his teeth clipped the side of her head. Dazed, she watched as a huge, shadowy beast snarled a challenge at the Monster. He responded in kind and attacked, but he was no match for the massive cat creature, and was soon chased off. As he ran, he shimmered and disappeared into the blackness.

Slowly, so slowly, she got to her feet and faced the cat creature, who stared out into the darkness after the Monster. After a moment, it-- they, she realized-- turned around and flicked an imperious ear in a familiar way.

_ A dirty trick,  _ she heard, but not with her ears.  _ You should wake up, before he comes back. _

"Salem, what--?"

Elayn's eyes blinked open to a tangle of roots sticking out of the dirt above her. A dream. It was another terrible dream. Similar ones had been afflicting her, but none had been this vivid. She raised a hand to her still-aching face, surprised when it did not come away wet.

"Where is Serana?" she asked the presence she felt nearby. Trystan grunted in his sleep, and then slept on.

_ Hunting in the nearby village _ , they said.  _ She said it was cloudy enough, and she didn't want to wake you. _

Elayn groaned and scrubbed a hand over her face. "I almost wish she had. That was you?"

_ It was. _

"How?"

The shadows parted and out of them stepped a cat that was the miniature of the one from her dream.  _ I walk in many realms. Dreams are one of them. I found you thrashing and smelled something I assumed was left dead in France. _

"So did I," she said, and sat up. "That wasn't the first time I've seen that thing in my dreams. It's just the first time I wasn't able to fight back."

_ He grows stronger. _

"Then that is him?" She tilted her head. "I thought it was just my head. It's not the first time the past has haunted me."

_ Not so literally as this time, I imagine,  _ they said drolly.

"No." She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "Thanks, I suppose."

The shadowy cat tilted its head and regarded her with narrow purple eyes.  _ I swore to aid you, did I not? _

Elayn grunted a laugh. "It doesn't mean I shouldn't express gratitude. I know how you spirits work-- easily offended if you're not shown your due appreciation."

Those purple eyes blinked.  _ You are remarkably polite for one of your kind. _

What could she really say to that? So she said nothing. For a moment at least. Then something occurred to her. "My dreams are going to get worse, aren't they?"

_ I believe you are being haunted,  _ Salem said.  _ It is not uncommon for creatures of such power to leave a mark on their killer. Hercules himself was driven mad by it. _

That sounded wrong. "I thought that mess was Hera's doing."

_ She merely exploited the madness that came with such a haunting. _

And  _ that  _ sounded bad. "So I'm going to go insane?"

_ If you do not rid yourself of the spirit, or if you make a habit of killing such things, it could happen. _

Elayn huffed. "Perfect. So do I find a priest?"

_ There are ceremonies you can perform yourself, but I do not know the details of them.  _

"But how--"

A harsh grunt interrupted her. "It's daytime," Trystan growled at them. "By your own words, that means it's time to sleep. So could you two perhaps take this outside?"

Despite her situation, Elayn found it hard not to laugh as she pulled herself out of the cave under the tree. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A potential solution?

As much as Elayn would have loved to go back to sleep, rest eluded her, until night started to fall and Serana came back. She was sitting outside of the cave listening to the crickets sing when her mistress came back and knelt in front of her, a frown twisting her mouth down. "You don't look so great."

"Oh thanks," she said, feigning offense with her hand to her chest. "Just the thing to boost my ego."

Serana crossed her arms and did not look amused.

She sighed and leaned forward, elbows on her knees, taking the other woman's hands in hers. "It was another dream. Salem had to come and rescue me."

The frown deepened. "Again? I thought the bond was supposed to… What aren't you telling me, Elayn?"

Just as she was about to answer, she heard footsteps exiting the cave as Trystan came out, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Good evening, all. Another fine evening for walking!"

Elayn eyed him. "He's too cheery. Why is he so cheery?"

"Just because you don't seem to be getting any rest doesn't mean the rest of us are similarly afflicted," he pointed out, and then backtracked when he saw the look on her face, saying, "But-But don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly sympathetic. Maybe I can help? I've mixed up a few sleep brews in my time." 

Serana looked up at him, hesitating a moment before she said, "Not to downplay your alchemic skills, but I've had a few centuries more experience than you. Maybe I should…"

"I might not have centuries of experience, but I know what I'm doing," he argued. "I've been studying potions in the university as long as I've been there!"

She saw Serana's eyes go flat as she said, "I'm sure the Catholics have some engaging beginners texts, but I've had  _ centuries  _ of--"

"How about this?" Elayn cut in, before the argument could escalate. "It's not as though we're going anywhere in a hurry. If you can find what you need nearby, we'll try both your ways, and maybe I'll get a good day's sleep for once."

They both looked ready to argue, until she stared at each in turn, calling on her wolf to add a little extra persuasive force to her bearing. Trystan sighed and nodded, while Serana raised an eyebrow at her until she stopped using her wolf and smiled winningly instead.

That much wore her down. Her mate chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Alright, that's fair."

"So where do we start?" Elayn asked, leaning into Serana's hand as it went up to card through her hair. Maybe if she could sleep deeply enough, the Monster would not be able to reach her.

Trystan rattled off a list of ingredients. "Luckily," he said after. "I know the plants around this area, so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Chamomile…" Serana hummed. "I would use valerian root."

"Then you can use it in your potion," he retorted.

It seemed as though things were edging dangerously close to another argument and Elayn jumped to her feet before things could escalate further. "Right, while you two do that, I'm going to hunt."

"Do you want me to--?"

"I'll be alright," she said, cutting Serana off, and winced when it came out harsh. "Sorry. I just need some time to think."

Her mate nodded, still looking worried, and Elayn took off into the trees, shifting into her furred form midstep so she came down on four legs and started trotting through the brush with her nose to the ground. Squab, squirrel, rabbit, the land was fat with prey this season. She scented a fairly fresh trail and started down it.

It was not until she had tracked a rabbit, chased it down, and broken its neck that she noticed a presence following her. She had been so focused on her hunt that she had not sensed it sooner. But when she turned around and let out a warning growl the presence quickly revealed itself.

_ You are getting careless,  _ Salem said, settling themself in a shadow cast by a tree in the light of the moon, and Elayn did the same in front of her rabbit.

_ You're familiar,  _ she reminded them.  _ If you had been a strange human, you wouldn't have gotten so far. _

Purple eyes blinked with scorn.  _ I am sure. Sleep potions? I told you how to deal with the Monster. _

_ You gave me somewhere to start, but no details.  _ She started on her rabbit, tearing into it and swallowing gobbets of meat.  _ Before I chase my tail in circles trying to nail down how to perform a ritual I know nothing about, I'm going to try my quicker options. _

Salem's tail lashed.  _ It will not work, and you will have wasted time. I do not want to see you maddened. Or worse. _

She snapped her teeth at them.  _ I'll be fine. Don't push. _

_ Temper. Very well, do it your way, but while you are at it, you might want to think about the way that will actually work. _

Before she could really tear them a new one, the spirit disappeared, leaving her to her meal, but she found her appetite had waned during the conversation. Stupid spirits, they always thought they knew everything. What exactly was she supposed to think about? Would meditating on the ritual present an answer from the heavens themselves?

Bah. She stood. She would bring it up to Serana if the sleep potion did not work, and until then, she would let it be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this might get posted faster than my fics usually do because I'm very excited about it. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this isn't poisonous?" Elayn asked, sniffing at the concoction bubbling over the fire. It certainly  _ smelled  _ foul like a toxin.

Serana shot her a look. "Do you really think I would kill you? After all we've been through?"

"Maybe you don't do it on purpose," Elayn admitted. "But accidents happen. Have you seen what happens when pups go picking white carrots?"

"I know what hemlock looks like!" Serana protested, her voice raising in pitch. "You horrible woman."

Unable to tease her any longer, she laughed and gathered her mate in her arms. "I'm sorry."

The twist to Serana's mouth and the amused glimmer in her golden eyes entranced Elayn. "No you're not," she said.

"Maybe so," Elayn admitted. "But you're gorgeous when you're irritated."

"Flirt!" Serana said, and smacked her hip with the spoon in her hand as she hid a smile behind her other.

Elayn waggled her eyebrows and puckered her lips.

"You two," Trystan said, coming up the hill. "Are disgusting. As is that potion. What did you even put in it?"

Serana listed off the ingredients she used and one of them made his face twist. "That one? God's grace but that will be bitter."

Elayn grimaced herself. "Medicine always tastes awful. Do we have any wine left?"

"You hate wine," her mate pointed out.

"If it's all I have to wash the taste out, it'll do." What she did not say was that she would happily drink piss to clear the flavor she could smell from the brew in the pot. It seemed rude.

When Serana said the potion was done, the sun was starting to rise, and Elayn felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. Her sleep had been so disrupted, it was starting to become a detriment. Hopefully, today would see her free of nightmares.

"Bottoms up," her mate said, pouring the potion into a mug.

Elayn sniffed it and shuddered, but she did not complain. Instead she held her nose and choked the brew down. Even unable to smell, the taste made her tongue wish it could shrivel into dust. As soon as she had sucked down the last dregs, she dropped the mug and grabbed the wineskin Trystan held out to her. He winced in sympathy.

"You big baby," Serana said fondly, patting her back.

She snorted around a mouthful of wine, swallowed, and said, "I'm not going to say anything, because I am grateful."

"But it tasted horrible?"

"I'm not going to say anything," she repeated.

Trystan clapped his hands together. "Now that's settled, let's get some sleep. I want to wake up in the late afternoon and go looking for my own ingredients in case this doesn't work."

Serana looked peevish, until he noticed and raised his hands. "I'm not saying it won't, I just want to be ready."

"Better if we don't have to wait around too long gathering," Elayn pointed out. "And if not, we have some ingredients on hand, and that's not bad."

That seemed to settle the matter well enough; Serana looked appeased and Trystan looked as though someone had unexpectedly patted his head. She rose and stretched with a groan, and then leaned down to bank the fire. They retired into their cave and settled down to sleep, Elayn curled around Serana and Trystan off to the side by himself. Her eyelids grew heavier with every blink, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

At first, she was not aware that she was asleep, sinking into an inky blackness that defied dreams. Then for a moment she was dimly aware that she was sleeping, dreaming of comforting darkness. In the distance she heard a roar she knew was furied, but it did not disturb her. Again she sank into darkness, and this time did not rise again.

The next sundown she woke feeling more rested than she had in awhile. She let her eyes slide shut again as she held her mate and enjoyed the peace of the moment.

_ Did it work _ ?

She leaned up as well as she could without disturbing Serana and looked around for purple, and relaxed when she found it in the shadows at the back of the cave.

"Later," she murmured, barely above a whisper. "Yes. But later."

Those purple eyes closed and she felt the spirit had gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One potion down! Hopefully the next one works better, right?


	4. Chapter 4

While Trystan went searching for ingredients, and Elayn went off hunting, Serana stayed at the cave. She sat at the entrance in the light of the moon and took out a quill, a pot of ink, and a journal. With the quill she sketched idly, distracting herself as the time passed, and was pleased that her rendition of a particularly beautiful spring they had stopped at a couple of weeks ago had the burbling life in it that she was trying to achieve. She drew some plants, also from memory, as she had found them growing when she had gone on her own search.

As she drew, her thoughts wound their way through her head with her conscious mind paying only slight attention to them. She was worried for Elayn, less so now that she had seen the improving effects of her potion. They would see if either hers or Trystan's worked better-- she had a feeling she knew which it would be-- and then Elayn would lose the dark circles under her eyes. She was not prone to gazing at herself in reflective surfaces, so Serana had a feeling she had not noticed them. Every day she felt her mate shake and shudder from the dreams she never seemed to remember come nightfall. Though, Serana had a feeling she was not being told the whole truth, and that stung her, but she knew it was not because Elayn did not trust her. She simply did not want to worry her mate. Serana could respect that, but only so far.

Before long, the sketching of lines in her journal took shape, and when she finally paid close enough attention to really see what she was drawing, she gasped, and then shivered as a chill went down her spine. A massive, monstrous wolf with mad eyes and slavering jaws, fighting with a two legged wolf-like creature. It was a scene she remembered too well. Only, in this rendition, the Monster held the two legged one in his jaws, and too much blood pooled on the roughly drawn ground under them.

Serana slapped her journal shut and squeezed her eyes tight. No, the Monster was dead and gone, and it was only her fear getting away from her. Elayn was simply suffering from bad dreams, and soon the problem would be a non issue.

"Everything alright?"

Startled, Serana jolted where she sat and jerked her head up. Elayn was a few feet before her, the angles of her features thrown in stark relief by the moonlight. She looked pale, wan, and thin, and Serana felt dread twist in her gut, even though she did not know why.

Then Elayn was kneeling in front of her, cupping her face in a gentle hand. "It's alright, whatever it is," her mate assured her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Serana clamped down hard on her end of their bond before Elayn could read too deeply into her whirring mind. If her mate was going to hide things, she could too. She forced herself to relax, and reached up to grasp the hand on her cheek. "I'm just worried," she said, silently willing her mate not to press the issue. "I'll feel better when you sleep peacefully again."

She seemed to accept that, and nodded. "Trystan should be back before too long and we'll see if his potion works." For a moment, Elayn looked guilty, and said, "Don't tell him, but I'm somewhat certain yours will turn out to do a better job anyway."

Serana huffed through her nose, glad for the distraction from her musings. "With as many decades as I've had to practice my potion making, I should certainly hope I do better than that puppy."

"'Rana, don't be mean," Elayn teased. "He's trying to help."

"I know, he just--" She chuckled as a thought struck her. "It's probably a very good thing I was an only child."

Her mate got a wistful look on her face. "Siblings. It might have been nice to have a few more pups around when I was growing up."

Eager to learn more about her past, Serana asked, "There weren't many in your pack?"

Elayn got the look on her face she did when she was remembering a more difficult time of her life, but without feeling as much of the agony. "No, pups weren't really… The pack has to be in good shape to have many pups, and ours… wasn't."

"Wasn't what?"

They were both startled this time by Trystan's sudden appearance. The lad had his fists full of herbs and dirt smudged over various parts of his freckled face.

"Oh, nothing you should worry--" Serana started to say, only to be cut off from her evasion from the topic by Elayn, who said, "The pack I came from, it wasn't great, so I was one of very few pups-- children. It was lonely."

When Serana looked at her, surprised, she smiled faintly and said, "It doesn't seem fair to leave him in the dark if he's one of us now. He can ask questions."

Trystan exclaimed something in Latin Serana did not quite catch. "I won't dig much," he promised. "But I'd like to know what you'll tell me."

Elayn looked at Trystan, Trystan looked at her, and Serana watched them both as she was struck by just how far her mate had come. The boy did not know the specifics of their shared past, nor what Elayn had been through before, but here he was asking for details without his head getting ripped off. She was proud.

"So how long should this take to brew?" Elayn asked, nodding at the plants. "Dawn isn't too far away."

Trystan rubbed his face, clutching his two fists full of herbs in one hand, leaving more dirt streaked across his features. "It should only be an hour. I came up with this one myself after my studies left me without sleep for, oh four days? I got so tired I couldn't actually sleep, and this potion did the trick, so I hope it works for you."

She saw Elayn hide a chuckle behind her hand. "Sounds good, hopefully it tastes--" She stopped and looked wide-eyed at Serana, who just snorted.

"If it works, it shouldn't have to taste good," she said. "That's how medicine works."

"Well, I added mint to mine, so maybe it'll be better?" Trystan suggested with a shrug.

"Let's hope," Elayn said dryly.

Before long the potion was ready and dawn was creeping over the horizon. It certainly smelled better than Serana's had, she had to admit as much, though perhaps not aloud. Elayn drank the brew, washing her mouth out with water this time, as Trystan had warned, "I never tried it with alcohol, so maybe you shouldn't mix the two this time."

Elayn had cast a longing look at the wineskin before she acquiesced. The three of them piled into the cave, each taking their usual sleeping arrangements, and Serana held out as long as she could to keep an eye on Elayn before sleep claimed her.

In the dead of day, movement woke her. At first she sprung to her feet with necromantic energy pooling in her fingertips, but soon she realized that what had woken her was not an intruder, but was in fact Elayn thrashing in her sleep. As Serana dropped to her knees beside her, she heard noises trapped in the back of Elayn's throat, and saw that her face was twisted in distress.

"Elayn, wake up!" she said, frantic, grabbing her mate's shoulders to shake her.

It did no good, except to wake up Trystan, who was at her side in a moment. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"Your potion, that's what," Serana snapped before she could think better of it.

She felt a surge of guilt when she saw his kicked-puppy expression, but she would have time to apologize later. Elayn's thrashing was getting worse, her noises louder.

"What do we do?" he said in a wail. "Elayn, I'm sorry, please wake up."

_ I was afraid of this. _

Serana looked quickly over her shoulder to see a sight she would find more curious if not for the immediate emergency of their current situation. Out of the light of day appeared a shadow, growing denser the further it moved from the shine of the sun, until it coalesced into a night black cat shape that padded across the cave floor.

"You can do something?" she asked Salem as they put their front paws on Elayn's shoulder, sticking their face in hers.

_ Perhaps. I will do what I can _ , they said, before leaning close enough to touch Elayn's forehead with theirs, and for a moment, Serana felt as though the earth had ceased to turn.

Then Elayn jolted upright with a scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! The next chapter will be up Monday
> 
> Fair bit of warning, the beginning of the next one will be hairy and the reason for the violence content warning, so just be ready for that


	5. Chapter 5

Elayn felt as though she were suffocating, trapped in a sea of grey that made every breath feel as though it were being done through water. The grey was not endless, segmented by tearing slashes of red pain. As she was drowning, she was also somehow lying on frigid ground under the weight of a massive beast. It-- he-- leaned down his huge head, touched teeth to the meat of the inside thigh, and then came the red again. She told her body to struggle, her arms to move, and found she could not.

The grey sea buzzed in her ears like the hum of a thousand bees, but even through it she could hear the sound of flesh tearing away, wet swallows, and then more red flooded her vision. Something slimy and sinuous wound its way through the bloody rivulets that poured from her wounds seemingly endlessly. On and on it went, until the Monster reached the lower part of her belly, just below her navel. His teeth slid like razors deep into the tender flesh there, his head gave a sharp jerk, and she screamed as she was torn open, until she choked on blood, as the sinuous thing-- the Monster's tongue-- wriggled its way into the gaping wound. She felt it brush her against her ribs, then curl under the muscle holding her guts in until the skin over it stretched and bulged.

Surely there should not be so much of her to devour, surely being eaten alive should not take such a long time. But dimly through the pain she sensed that the Monster was simply taking his time, savoring his prey; not content merely to end her life, he drank her in, her blood, the agony and fear twisting her innards into knots, until his broad muzzle buried past her tattered skin, tearing it further, and after ages there was no more viscera to twist, and still she lived on, still she felt  _ everything _ , still she screamed, until her throat burned like she had swallowed a burning poker. It seemed as though eternity would pass before the Monster finally decided to eat her heart and end it. Would it even end then? She had lost so much bloody already. Or would she be aware until the last bit of her slid down his throat?

It could have been millenia as those teeth stripped bits of her away. It could have been moments, but really, it felt like the first. There was a shriek that pierced through the grey, sharper than the teeth working their way up her body. Then those teeth were gone, the weight over her eased.

As she fought to gather herself back from the grey, before the tide could wash over her again and the Monster returned, she heard savage fighting. As she struggled, awareness returned to her, with every pulse of her blood pouring out of the mangled mess of her body. It hurt. But she had no choice.

Almost as soon as the fighting began, it was over, and fear raced through her, nauseating with its intensity of surety that the Monster, those horrible teeth were back, and despite how weak she felt she struggled. Roughness swiped at her cheek, her face one of the few parts of her still whole, and she heard a familiar voice flow through her mind like cool water over a burn.

_ Wake, Elayn. _

And though she prided herself on never following another's orders, she did wake.

When she stopped screaming to draw in breath, hands, wonderfully gentle hands, were touching her arms, her chest, her shoulders, her face. A scent she would know even if all else of her was lost filled her nose, helped to ease her terror, and she felt the warmth of the mating bond start to eclipse her terror. Slowly, slowly, the horrid vividness of the dream began to fade. Her breathing slowed, and she leaned against the body those hands belonged to.

She felt the soft brush of Serana's lips against her forehead. "Elayn, are you-- is that-- blood?"

Before she could respond, her mate's hands were pushing at her clothes, revealing the smooth, undevoured cut of her abdomen, and Elayn realized with terrible certainty that she was very lucky the wounds she had suffered in the dream did not follow her into the waking world.

"I'm okay," she panted when she was reasonably sure the words were not a lie. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Serana snapped. "What was that? Was it the potion?"

She rounded on Trystan. It was close that Elayn said, "Wait," because her mate looked ready to explore on the poor boy. "Not his fault. It's mine."

"How is this your--"

_ Because,  _ Salem said, appearing.  _ I warned her that potions would not fix this. _

Elayn twisted to look around Serana at the spirit, feeling a scowl on her face. "You didn't tell me I would be trapped."

_ I did not know this would happen, only that it would not help,  _ the spirit snapped, showing a rare flare of temper.  _ Now will you heed my advice? _

She could not help a low growl that rumbled in her chest before Serana smoothed a hand down her back. For a moment, she shut her eyes, regathered herself. "Fine," she said. "We'll do it your way. Do you have any better advice than you did?"

"Wait," her mate interjected before the spirit could answer. "What's going on? You're not telling us everything."

Elayn felt a surge of guilt, one that was complicated by the fact that she did not actually believe she had done wrong. "I didn't want to worry you until I knew it was a problem."

"You've been thrashing in your sleep for weeks," Serana said. There was a flat note in her voice that had Elayn worried. "And you think this isn't a problem?"

She got the sudden sense that she had tread into danger, like walking into a river and stepping off the shelf into deep water. "I, uh, there's nothing I can say that's going to make this better, is there?"

"Mm-mm," she said through pressed-thin lips. 

Feeling foolish, Elayn looked down at her hands.

Serana let out a harsh sigh. "We'll talk later. Right now, we need to know what's going on with you."

So, without any other options in sight, Elayn told them about the dreams that started out fuzzy and became more vivid every night. She told them about the Monster being in them, and, with a halting tongue, told them in as little detail as possible what the latest dream had entailed. When she got to that part, Trystan went green, while Serana's face settled further into stone. Finally, she told them what Salem had told her, about the existence of the ritual if not the specifics of it.

"Then we need to do this ritual," her mate said when she was finished. "Is it very specific? Or is it one to accomplish a general purpose?"

Elayn blinked at her. "There's a difference?"

Serana gave her a half-fond, half-exasperated look that was infinitely better than the stony silence. "There are a wide variety of rituals that deal with spirits, from many different cultures."

"Oh," she said, nodding even though it did not quite make sense. "You were saying?"

_ To my knowledge, the exact words and actions do not have to be perfect, as long as your intent is firm. _

"I'm firmly intent on killing the Monster for good this time," she said. "Does that work?"

Salem tilted her head as though her question was not foolish.  _ It helps. _

"What's our next step?" Serana asked.

The spirit considered that for a moment.  _ I am not exactly sure. You will need a talisman representing you, and one to represent your foe. It would be better for that talisman to be something made for its purpose; you cannot simply use a stone plucked from the river. _

Trystan made a noise. "But this Monster is dead, right? How do we make a talisman for it?"

Elayn thought for a moment, then sighed as she realized who could help them with this. "We need to find a witch," she told the others. "Witches make talismans all the time."

_ Just so, _ Salem said with a nod.  _ But walk carefully. The church still holds power here. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said this would get hairy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! Nothing in the rest of this is as terrible as the last chapter!

It was earlier than it needed to be for Serana to go outside, so she stayed, grudgingly, in the cave, while Elayn took Trystan to go looking for a witch. They were only a few miles from a small town, and even though the church was powerful in Italy, its power waned as far north as they were and Elayn was rather certain they could find the right help in town. They left just before the sun was at its peak, Trystan yawning every other minute, and by the time the two reached the town, it was starting to sink in the sky.

"We should hurry," Elayn told the wolf accompanying her. "I don't want to leave Serana by herself for long."

Trystan stumbled on a rock in the road and asked, "But isn't Salem with her?"

"Shadow spirits aren't known to be particularly mighty, in the sense of brawling and general fighting. They'll be a good warning if something approaches, but otherwise…"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be alright," he said. "And we'll get this sorted so you can go back to being only marginally grouchy."

She scowled at him, and he just laughed.

There were a few things one looked for when hunting down a witch. Witches tended to live to the outskirts of town, where the strange nature of their craft would not offend the townspeople and stir them into a mob. That said, witches would not live so far from a town as to give the impression that they were trying to avoid people, because that would also stir up a mob.

People were like that, easily spooked by what they did not understand. Hopefully the people here had not gotten spooked yet, and chased off the best chance for Elayn's survival. She was not sure how long it would be until the Monster came back to finish his bloody vengeance upon her. After all, she would have to sleep some time. After the effects of Trystan's sleep potion on her dreaming and her ability to fight in that state, she was far from inclined to try another, even Serana's, since its success might well have been a fluke.

Elayn groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead. This situation was hard, and she was very tired.

"Do you think that could be it?" Trystan asked without warning.

She dropped her hand and looked in the direction his finger pointed. There was a little cottage peeking through the trees with smoke rising from the chimney despite the warmth of the day. She craned her neck and saw a tidy herb garden lining the house.

"It's as good a chance as any," she said with a shrug, and veered onto the dirt path leading up to the cottage.

The door was solid when she raised her fist and thumped on it, firmly but politely it. She heard movement inside that came closer a second before the door swung open. Standing behind the threshold was a young woman, looking about Trystan's age, wearing a simple dress and a flour-dusted apron.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking at them with the kind of alertness of someone who expected trouble.

"I need your help," Elayn told her. "Can you make a talisman?"

The girl's eyes went wide a split second before the door slammed shut in Elayn's face. She blinked at it.

She heard more than saw Trystan hide a laugh. "That went well."

She curled her lip at him. "Do you have any better ideas?"

For a moment he thought, then nodded and reached out to knock again while Elayn stepped aside. A minute passed and there was no answer. So he knocked again, as politely as though he were there to beg a pinch of salt. No answer. He knocked.

Finally, when it seemed as though they would stand there the entire day, the door opened again. She pushed her chestnut hair back from her face as she glared at the two of them. "I don't know what kind of trick this is, but you tell the bishop I don't do any kind of devil's work. I simply spin yarn to sell in town."

Elayn cleared her throat. "Nice speech. A little heavy on the denial. Does that usually work?" 

The girl looked at her and if looks could cut, Elayn would be bleeding out on the floor. "You'd be surprised."

"Maybe we might," Trystan said. "But that's not why we're here. My friend is being haunted, we need supplies for a ritual to get rid of the spirit."

She sucked air through her teeth and stuck her head out far enough to look around them. When she did not find what she was looking for, she regarded them again heavily for a moment, then gusted out a sigh that blew the fly-away strands of hair escaping from its bun. "Come in, hurry up, and don't track any mud in."

Trystan and Elayn shared a look before they did as they were bid, wiping their feet on the rug just outside the door before they stepped into a house that smelled strongly of tinctures and poultices. The woman-- she had to be a witch, right?-- led them into the main and only room of the cottage. Set in the far wall was a small hearth burning merrily, above which was an iron pot hanging from a hook. Elayn looked around and saw jars, hanging bundles of herbs, a small bed, and a table in the corner littered with items reminiscent of the items Elayn had seen in Serana's lab in the castle.

"So," she said, turning with crossed arms to the witch, who went to the fire to stir the pot. "I'm assuming we were right to come to you."

"Yes," said the witch shortly, standing up straight to look at her and Trystan, eyeing them, a hand on her hip. "How did you find out about me?"

"We just went looking for a witch and found you," the wolf beside Elayn said. "It wasn't very hard."

Before Trystan could try to say anything else, Elayn stepped forward. She did not fail to notice how the witch took a step back into the wall beside the fire.

Seeing she had spooked the woman, Elayn spread her hands peaceably. "He was telling the truth. I'm being haunted, by a particularly nasty spirit. I need a talisman to fight him-- it-- off. And as for how we found you, my mate practices similar arts, I knew what I was looking for."

The witch nodded slowly, staring Elayn straight in the eye until she wanted to growl to make the woman look away. But she knew it would do no good, so she controlled herself and waited. "Alright," the witch said. "I believe you. Werewolf, the both of you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Elayn asked, quirking a brow.

The first smile she had seen from the witch came to her face, albeit a hard and cynical one. "I've met a few of your kind. You could fool a priest, but not me."

Somehow Elayn got the impression this woman was older than she looked, or had seen more than someone her age should have. "So can you help us?"

The witch tapped a finger to her lips. "Perhaps. It will cost you."

Her hand went to the coin purse on her hip-- she had known she would need it. "How much?"

The other woman scoffed. "Not money. The townsfolk will only believe I make so much from my cures and yarn. No, I want three hairs."

The thought of the witch having a connection like that to her sent a cold feeling up her spine. It must have showed in her face because the other woman smirked. "How will it be? Believe I will do you no harm with your hair? Or find another witch to make your talisman?"

"I'm not so sure about this," Trystan said, looking nervous.

"What other choice do we have?" she asked ruefully. "Alright, you'll have your price. How long will it take?"

"Tomorrow, I will have it ready. Do you have anything that belonged to this spirit?"

Now, she wished she had taken a prize from her hard-won battle, but, "No, I don't. Will that be a problem?"

The witch looked up and to the right, and chewed on the nail of her thumb. "Did you kill it yourself?"

"I did."

Without a word, the witch went to the table, and came back with a wooden wand with a shard of crystal fixed to the thinner end, and a bowl. "Lean forward," she said, standing in front of Elayn.

"What are you--?"

She was grabbed by the ear, and yelped as her head was forced down to the witch's level. Trystan shouted with wordless outrage, high-pitched, then growled. She felt the tip of the wand and the crystal touch her temple, and the sensation that someone had pulled the stopper for a split second in her mind. Before either of them could do anything, whatever the witch was doing was done, and Elayn was released. The witch turned her back as she rubbed her ear and glared, and she caught the sight of something shimmering in the bowl before it was hidden by the woman's back. But she did see the witch raise it to her nose, and inhale deeply.

"My," she said. "You've certainly picked a powerful foe."

"Will it work?" Elayn demanded.

The witch set the bowl on the table and turned back around. "Do I need to repeat myself? Hairs."

She blinked, then caught up, reached up, and tore out three hairs nearly the length of her middle finger. "Here," she said, handing them over. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Safe travels, Elayn," the witch said as she and Trystan made their way out the door, and cackled when Elayn looked back, startled, only for the door to slam in her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not entirely sure who this witch is, but I want her to appear again someday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I meant to update Friday and never got the chance. I'll be posting two chapters today!

"Why do I get the feeling that we just made things a lot worse?" Trystan asked when they were well away from the cottage.

Elayn, startled out of her thoughts by his speaking, looked up at him for a moment before focusing again on the road. "You might be right, but I'm going to focus on the immediate problem-- like how in Hell I'm going to stay awake until tomorrow."

Trystan hummed. "I could make a--"

"No potions!" she snapped, halting midstep to round on him, teeth bared.

He staggered back, quailing under the intensity of her reaction, and she saw him tip his head up, exposing his throat. She wondered if he even knew he was doing it. "I-- sorry-- right, not a--"

She blew out a sigh and started walking again, grabbing him by the shoulder to make him do the same. "Forget it. My fault. Sorry."

She saw him look at her out of the corner of her eye. "It was a bad idea anyway."

Elayn never had much instinct for other people's feelings, but she got the sudden sense that if she did not say the right thing, she would do damage to this boy, a whelp who did not deserve it.

She sighed.

"Listen," she said slowly. "Any other time, I'll welcome your input, even if it doesn't end up being the best idea. I just… Really don't want to be trapped again."

Trystan was quiet for a moment, then said, "It was that bad?"

Would saying it help? Might as well. "Any longer and he would have started cracking my bones for marrow, and I think I would have felt all of it," she said, feeling it come out hoarse.

Things were silent between them after that, because really, what could the boy say to that? But then again, he was not cowering anymore, so she hoped she had done what she meant to and make up for her outburst. The sun was setting when they reached the cave.

"'Rana!" Elayn called as they approached.

After a moment, a familiar face framed by raven tresses, braids around the crown of her head, appeared from the caves mouth. "About time," Serana said, half-teasing even though Elayn could tell she was half not. "I was getting worried."

"We found the witch," she said, raising her arms to pull her mate to her chest when she came close. "We're going back tomorrow to get the talismans."

The news made Serana's lips press together, but she nodded. "Tonight I'm going to talk to Salem and get what information I can about the ritual. You just rest, we'll keep watch."

Elayn shook her head. "I'm going to try and keep moving, keep from getting tired."

"You really should sleep, if you can," Serana said with a concerned frown.

She felt that bubbling anger in her chest, the same she had felt before she blew up at Trystan, and caught it in time to shove it down deep where it could not hurt anyone. "I can't," she said, feeling her jaw clench. "I'll go hunt for a while. Stay safe."

And before she could argue, Elayn took off, throwing herself bodily forward onto four legs as she did.

* * *

 

Serana watched Elayn's tail as it disappeared into the brush. Trystan stepped closer when she was gone, and when she looked at him she saw he shared the worried expression that was on her face. "Will she be alright?" he asked.

"She will," she said, sounding more confident than she felt, but she had to try and have faith. "She always is."

That seemed to help. "I'm going to try and get some sleep tonight, if you don't need me to keep watch."

"That's fine," she said, and looked back into the trees as he went inside the cave.

Elayn would be alright. She had to be. But it bothered her that it had taken so long for her mate to confide in her. Even if she knew it was for her safety, it made her feel untrustworthy. They would be having a discussion after the Monster's spirit was dealt with, and after Elayn got a good night's rest.

_ Looking for something? _

Used to the spirit's sudden appearances, Serana did not startle at the sound of Salem's voice. Instead, she turned slowly to look at them where they sat on the ground next to her, looking up with deep purple eyes.

"She went hunting," she said.

_ Then she likely will not be back for a while. _

She huffed. "I know."

_ Then why are you still staring? _

"Because." She sighed. "I'm worried."

Salem sat, curling their tail around their paws.  _ I understand. _

"Do you?" She certainly wondered. "You don't seem very concerned."

The spirit stood up, and began pacing in front of her, their tail lashing.  _ Then you are not very observant. _

But she was wise enough not to pick an argument. Not right now. "So you care. You're going to help. You haven't given us much yet." 

_ That is because I do not know very much more than I have said. _

"Shouldn't you spirits be full of information like this?"

Purple eyes filled with contempt met hers.  _ It is not a ritual I have ever seen performed, only heard the effects of later. _

"And those effects?"

For a moment, the spirit just looked at her, then said,  _ Mostly beneficial. _

Mostly? They were relying on a strange witch's power and the fuzzy memory of a shadow spirit. She groaned and pinched the top of her nose, pitching her head forward. "If this doesn't work, we will have unpleasant words."

_ It will work,  _ Salem said gravely.

There was nothing else for it. "What is done with these talismans?"

_ They are bound together, the haunting spirit's talisman sealed in blood, and then cast into the fire. It will break the tie the Monster is using to seek Elayn in her dreams. Then she should have the strength to chase him off for good.  _ The spirit sat again halfway through the explanation and started to draw a paw over their ear.

That sounded… simple enough. "What aren't you telling me?"

She felt more than saw the spirit's gaze as they regarded her. After a pause they said,  _ That the Monster could be more powerful than the ritual. If that is the case, it will not be long before Elayn is undone completely. _

Undone. They meant dead, or mad, or lost in some other way that Serana could not pull her back from. Resolve made her jaw set firm. "That won't happen," she said, full of sudden conviction.

_ May you be right,  _ Salem said and an unearthly sigh echoed through her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second posting, as promised

Elayn was lost in the forest.

Oh, she could find her way back if she put her mind to it, follow her own meandering, winding trail through the trees and back to the cave. But somehow she could not bring herself to. The moon was high in the sky and singing, the sun long past set, and she found yet another trail to follow until something more interesting crossed her path. Her wolf was in the forefront of her mind, in charge while the side of her that processed things as a human would was in a state of panic.

As she trotted, a memory from her most recent nightmare sprang up in her mind's eye like an ambushing highwaymen. She snarled at it as though it were in front of her and took a sharp left. It took her down a hill and under some bushes until she came across the scent of a squirrel. Hunger made itself known by the growling in her belly. Time to hunt. Food was much simpler to solve than monsters that could not be killed for good.

She did not remember finding the squirrel. She did not remember biting through its neck. All she found herself aware of was that she was lying on her front before it, and the blood that pooled under the squirrels decapitated body smelled so strongly of her own that she retched, bringing up nothing but stinging bile that cooled in a puddle beside her prey.

She jumped to her feet, and took off after another trail.

Teeth, claws, blood, red, red, red, and her pieces missing. Important pieces. Pieces she should not have been able to keep her heart beating without. She shuddered and stumbled at the thought of teeth delicately teasing away broad strips of the delicate skin covering her ribs, until she looked down and saw white peeking out from the red, red, red--

She fled from nothing and everything, turning tail and running mindlessly for safety.

* * *

 

Serana busied herself at first making a fire. Normally Elayn made the fires, so she considered it good practice while her mate was gone. Then she unloaded her pack, sorted her things neatly, and put everything back together with more free space than she had before. She did the same for Elayn's pack, then Trystan's, and finally found herself with nothing left to do. She cast a glance at the pocket where she knew her journal would be, but the other thing she knew just as certainly as the journals location, was that there was no way she could put quill to paper and end up with anything but a reminder of an enemy that should not have come back.

She realized her shoulders were hunched, her hands clenched so tight into fists that she could smell copper where her nails had broken the skin of her palms. She forced them to relax, and stared broodingly into the fire she sat in front of.

A noise drew her attention after Hell knew how much time passed with her gaze on the flames. She rose, smooth but slow, hands held up to call her magic if she needed it.

"Hello?" she called.

The rustling of the bushes grew louder as something got close. Something larger than a rabbit. She readied to leap to the side and fling necromantic energy at the source.

Only the flash of gold as the thing broke through the trees kept her from loosing her magic.

"Elayn!" she exclaimed, surprised, as a muddied and ragged-looking wolf burst out in front of her, chest heaving at the sides and eyes wide but unseeing.

"Elayn," she said again, coaxing this time, and put out her hand. "Come here."

Those searching silver eyes settled on her and for a moment she was afraid her mate was unable to understand her. But then the wolf sighed as though from the depths of her soul and, tail and feet dragging, she came forward to stop in front of Serana, and settle heavily on her side at her feet.

Serana herself sighed and settled cross-legged on the ground, sinking her hand into her mate's golden fur. "It's okay," she said, and after a life of little theological interest, she suddenly understood what made humans pray. "We'll find a way to get you free of this."

Her hand rose and fell with Elayn's slowing breath. Her eyes, turned toward the fire, started to blink, slowly, getting heavier each time.

Serana thought she was almost asleep when her mate exploded. That was the best she could describe the way Elayn surged upward and into her human shape in one smooth movement, starting to pace as soon as she got her feet under her. Her hands went up to her hair and started carding roughly through it, almost tugging.

"I can't-- I won't-- he'll be there and I-- please, I don't want to go there again." Her senseless rambling became direct very quickly as she turned to Serana with wild silver eyes. "Please don't make me go back to sleep," she begged.

Serana stood and hushed her gently and stepped forward with her hands raised. Elayn flinched. She stopped. "It's alright," she said, trying to soothe her. "I'll keep you awake until we get the talismans."

"But I can't!" The shout tore from her mate as her face tipped skyward. "It's too much," she said in a whisper as she looked down at the ground.

"Elayn," Serana said, trying again. "What can I do to make this better?"

Feverish silver, bloodshot eyes bored into hers. "I don't  _ know _ ," she all but hissed.

Before she could try to think of another solution, something to soothe the agony in her mate's heart, that she was making no effort to hide from the bond because she could not, she heard a thunk, and Elayn's expression took on a peculiar glassy before she crumpled to the ground. Behind her stood Trystan, wielding a stout branch.

When she had recovered herself, Serana demanded, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking she was going to bring anyone within fifty miles down on our heads," he shot back. "She's losing it, Serana."

She could not argue. She desperately wanted to, but she could not. But that did not mean she was going to thank him for hitting her mate. Instead, she nodded, sank to the ground and pulled Elayn's head into her lap.

"I'll go back to the witch tomorrow," Trystan said, sounding so grave that he appeared older for a moment. "We already paid the price, I'll bring the talismans back here and we can end this. You talked to Salem?"

She nodded. "I have an idea where to start. We'll just have to do our best." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elayn isn't doing so well, huh?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's bored and has two thumbs? This dude right here that's who! 
> 
> Enjoy, the ride is almost over

Elayn faded back into consciousness with the growing awareness of a heavy spot on the back of her head that was, mercifully, not pressing into the ground under her. Her skull ached, and it took her a moment to get her bearings as she sat up and stretched. She was in the cave, had not been the last she remembered, when she had been…

Right. Losing her mind. She hated to go without sleep.

The sun was shining outside, and Serana was curled up at her side, only touching her with an outstretched hand that started on her stomach and ended up on her hip when she sat up. No sign of Trystan, though she figured he would be off getting the talismans. 

Wow, who knew getting knocked out could make one sleep so well? If only they had not started with the potions.

When she chuckled darkly at her own thoughts, it made Serana stir. Her mate blinked against the light of the sun and groaned, but when her eyes focused on Elayn they were clear.

"How are you?" she mumbled, moving her hand off of Elayn's hip to rub her knee.

"Better," she said. "Did you..?"

Serana shook her head. "Trystan. I think he left earlier than he needed to so you wouldn't be awake."

Elayn snorted. "That's a shame, I was going to tell him I owed him one."

When Serana said nothing, but raised an eyebrow, she sighed and scrubbed her face with her hand. "Last night," she said into her palm. "I was really messed up. I'm just glad he hit me before I did any damage."

"I don't think you would have," her mate murmured, and Elayn felt a surge of love for the vampire even though she was not sure the faith was well-placed. But it did not matter now.

She heard running footsteps outside before she could respond, and before long Trystan was poking his head inside the cave. He paled when he saw Elayn awake.

"Er," he started to say.

She cut him off with a gesture. "You did the right thing," she said. "Good instincts."

The paleness faded for a rush of red in his cheeks. "I-- well--"

"Did you bring the talismans?" she asked. They did not have time to dawdle.

He came further into the cave to drop two bound figures made of straw and wool. One bore an uncanny likeness of her, despite the rough make, the other was familiar in a terrible, stomach-jolting way. Magic rose like heat from them, just strong enough that Elayn could definitely feel it.

Serana looked at the talismans with widened eyes. "That's a powerful witch."

"She certainly seemed young, but now I wonder," she said, turning the bound talismans over to inspect them. "So how do we do this?"

"Salem said it was simple," her mate said. "Essentially, we cast those into the fire, then you go to sleep and face the Monster's spirit, without his controlling your dreamscape."

That did not quite make sense, but then, magic never quite did. "Alright. When do we do this?"

"Now," she said. "If you're ready."

They went out of the cave. Elayn started a fire, being able to do it fastest. Soon the wood was burning bright in the cloudy day, while the three of them sat around it. "Okay," Serana said. "Once we do this, we can't stop. We can't wake you up until he's dead."

Elayn made damn sure her expression was solid as a rock when she said, "Do it."

Her mate tossed the talismans into the fire. It was strange to watch, how one immediately caught flame and sent up a shock of green flame. The other seemed not to catch, even though it sat in the middle of the fire.

"Isn't this supposed to--"

Elayn slumped over mid question, and knew no more.

* * *

 

As soon as her mate folded to the ground, her head a handspan away from the fire, Serana was up and hurrying to her side. She gathered Elayn in her arms and held her upper body up, watched her head hang back limply, and though she knew it would do nothing, she shook the werewolf, and she did not respond.

_ Just wait.  _ And there was Salem, appearing from nowhere to jump into Elayn's lap and walk up her chest to lay there.  _ This is her fight. _

Soon, Elayn's started to move under their lids, and her body twitched randomly in Serana's arms. She heard a muffled moan she knew came from her mate, and her heart ached for her mate, thinking of what she was facing.

They all stared at Elayn as they waited, the time flowing by like frozen honey. The twitching, the noises, they grew in intensity with every moment that passed, until Serana could barely hang onto her, but still it continued.

"I smell blood," Serana said as she realized the scent that was tickling the inside of her nose. "I smelled blood before, but--"

Salem jumped off her mate, interrupting her by saying,  _ Lift up her shirt _ .

She did, and was horrified to find ruts dug into her skin, her blood oozing out of the lacerations, and Serana realized her hand was wet where it held Elayn's shoulder. "This didn't happen before. What's going on?"

Salem stared hard at the wounds.  _ Something is wrong. She is losing. I will not be able to go in after her. _

"Why not?" she demanded.

_ Because it is the way of things _ . Their voice rose in Elayn's mind with a wave of emotion too foreign for her to accurately interpret.

Panic tightening her chest, the breath she did not need choking her. "What do we do?"

"What about Serana?" Trystan asked out of nowhere.

_ What? _

"The mating bond, she's bound to Elayn's heart, could she go in herself?"

Serana stared at him, then at Salem. "Can we do that?"

Their tail flicked like a whip through the air.  _ If not, this could end badly for you. _

"I don't care," she said immediately. "Whatever it takes."

_ Lie across her chest, so you do not fall away from her _ .

Their skin touching where clothes did not cover, Serana did as she was bid. "Now what?"

_ Good luck, vampire,  _ Salem said instead of answering.

She meant to respond, blinked, and suddenly found herself in the middle of a barren field, standing before a fight so vicious that the ground below was soaked with blood. It was the Monster, big as he had been in life, clashing with Elayn's two-legged wolf shape. The battle was going badly for them both, each littered with wounds that would have incapacitated normal wolves, but still they struggled on. And as she watched, Serana realized that Elayn was slowly, but surely, losing the fight. Each time the Monster connected with her, she felt Elayn weaken.

But now Serana was here. And she would not see her mate defeated.

"Away from her!" she shouted, running forward, gathering energy in her hands. Rather than the necromantic magic she normally held, purple that shimmered in a way that normal flame did not, she found herself holding ice, pure and cold. That was new.

It did not slow her. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It wraps up pretty fast for one of mine but I have a follow up story that's got time for our group here to relax a little and have important conversations, so stay tuned!

Though the Monster heard her coming, Elayn had him distracted enough that when Serana reached him his back was turned to her. Forming the ice in her hand into spikes, she drove them down, past the thick fur. Hot blood hissed as it met the ice, but louder still was the furied, throaty bellow the Monster let out.

Grappling with Elayn, he tossed her to the side with a heavy shake of his head and rounded on Serana. She felt herself take a step back before she solidified her resolve. This beast would not take her mate from her.

"Come at me," she challenged him, hands held high, chin raised proudly.

Rather than charge at her like she expected, the fighting halted as a rough, growling laugh echoed around them. It came from no discernible source, but she knew it was from the Monster.

_ Little children, _ she heard, much as she heard Salem "speak".  _ Do you really think you will vanquish me, king of werewolves? _

"You're nothing but a shadow," she spat. "No king, only a mongrel."

Feral light burned in the back of the silver-red eyes staring into hers.  _ I will eat you, little blood drinker. I will split your belly like a ripe plum and eat your liver while you scream. _

There came another chuckle, one that sent a shiver down her spine.  _ The meat there is so soft, so tender, and I am so hungry. _

Elayn had told her the story the old man had shared. About a cannibal wolf king, brought to ruin by his own twisted soul. "Fáte mia koiliá," she said.  _ Eat a bellyful _ .

The words, one of the little bit of Greek she knew, inflamed the fury in his eyes, and he closed the distance between them. She leapt back, but then he was no longer there. Elayn was dragging him back, jaws fastened around a back leg. He twisted to snap huge teeth at her, but before his teeth could connect, Serana pressed her palms to his flank. Where there had been ice, there was now fire, and the growling voice wailed in agony, while the scent of burning fur and charring flesh filled her nose.

Somehow, he managed to shake himself free of them, and turned to flee into the fuzzy distance of the dream, further they could flee.

"Stop him!" she shouted, knowing that if he escaped, they might well not get another chance to end this before he ended Elayn.

Her mate was after him in a flash of gold, running on four legs in an ungainly, but still swift gait. Serana raced after them, fire and ice raging in her hands. Elayn caught him, just as he began to fade away into the chasm between the waking world and dreams. There was no running now.

It seemed the tide of things had been turned. The wounds Serana had inflicted so weakened the Monster that when he turned on Elayn to rip into her, she was quicker enough to stay clear, but still get in close enough to inflict her own share of injuries. Blood spattered the dead grass they trampled underfoot as they fought, until Elayn managed to get an arm ending in wicked claws around his throat, and set her teeth into the top of his spine.

_ Wait!  _ Suddenly that proud, growling voice was back, high-pitched and wheedling.  _ Spare me, I will give you power beyond any my children are born with. Please! _

"Gonna eat your heart," Elayn growled through her teeth. "You are done, Lycaon."

She dug in, twisted her head, and the limp corpse of the great Greek king fell to the ground with dreamlike slowness. Elayn rose, tipped her head back to stare at the black sky above.

Serana approached, slid a hand into Elayn's clawed one. "Let's go home."

And then they woke.

* * *

 

They stayed another two days in the cave. Elayn slept, a lot, recovering from her ordeal, but by the time she emerged for good from the cave, her spirits were greatly improved.

"You were pretty amazing with that ice and fire," she said to her mate as they sat together on top of the cave, looking at the stars. "Was that your first time wielding?"

"In this world, yes." When Elayn looked curiously at her, she added, "I dreamed of it when I was a child, before I learned that vampires are not suited to mastering elemental magic."

She nodded and looked back up. "Still," she said. "That was amazing. Thank you. I think I'd be mad if it weren't--"

Serana leaned up, pulled her down by the chin, and kissed her. "Always," she said when she pulled back to rest their foreheads together.

The final dawn they would spend in this place came and went. Elayn was not tired, but she spent the day curled around Serana, breathing deep the smell of her mate and thinking about how lucky she truly was. She had a mate, the start of a pack, and she had faced what could very well be the progenitor of her species, and prevailed!

Not bad for the runty pup of the pack's bottom mate pair.

Back on the road, Elayn held out a map while Trystan and Serana bickered over where they were going next.

"Maybe Spain?" Trystan suggested.

"The only place sunnier than Italy?" 

"Then what about east? Elayn, you said you came from mountains east of here."

"No."

"But why--?"

"I'm with Elayn," Serana said. "There's bad memories there."

"Well then where are we going?" Trystan demanded.

"Wherever our feet take us." And with that, Elayn concluded the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this story was good? I've got original stuff too at the link below!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Destructionofsanctum


End file.
